The present invention relates generally to orthopaedic splints, and more particularly to such a splint which is an extension block finger splint for treating proximal interphalangeal joint injuries.
Medical researchers are continually seeking newer, more efficient and better ways of treating digital injuries. The method of immobilizing a finger or the like in some type of splint has existed for centuries. However, rendering a limb or finger completely immobile during the entire course of healing has not proven to be medically desirable.
In particular, the generally recommended period of healing for an injury to the proximal interphalangeal joint of the finger is about six weeks, and total lack of movement of that joint during that period will tend to produce undesirable tendon contracture. Thus, splints have been developed which will keep this joint in flexion, while allowing restrained extension of that joint. This will relax the extensor tendon distally so that small movements of the joint can be made without separation of the tendon ends, thus allowing for exercise.
One such orthopaedic splint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,489 issued to Evans. This reference discloses a splint which will hold the distal interphalangeal joint in hyperextension and the proximal interphalangeal joint in flexion, allowing restrained extension of the proximal interphalangeal joint. However, this reference, as well as various other known splint devices, are of a relatively complex structure. Further, they are formed of one integral piece, which is not always desirable. Still further, the angle at which the finger is splinted is not adjustable.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a finger splint which is angularly adjustable for staged joint motion. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a splint which can be formed in two distinct yet interconnected portions, each of which can advantageously be exchanged for different shapes and sizes in order to more accurately fit a particular patient's digit. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a splint which is of a relatively simple construction, giving the advantage of quick, easy and inexpensive manufacture.